


Polar Bear New Year

by Trisor (Firebog)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, New Years, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Trisor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs hair of the dog when you can do a polar bear dive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polar Bear New Year

"Gwen!"

"Ah!" Gwen yelped. She put her hand to her cheek and rubbed at the sting. She squinted in the dark at whomever had slapped her. "What?"

"I've been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes." The shadowy figure in front of her said. "Are you coming? Or what?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." Gwen mumbled.

"Great. We're leaving in five." The shadowy figure said.

Gwen sat up. She untwisted her sweater. She wondered where she was. The last she remembered she was out drinking with her cousins. They had complained and whined that it was too late and too cold, but that was Winchesters for you. Gwen thought she remembered meeting up with some other friends around four in the morning; friends that could keep up with her Campbell constitution.

She checked to make sure she had all the right clothes in all the right places before stumbling out of a tiny bedroom. Her head felt muddled. She was definitely still a little bit drunk. She ambled down a narrow hallway and into a kitchen. She stared at the people loitering around the kitchen table. She thought she might have gone to high school with a couple of them. Everyone was downing coffee and putting scarves on.

"What time is it?" Gwen asked. She couldn't come up with a good reason why a room full of people were getting dressed before the sun came up on New Year's day.

"Early." A guy with a bright green toque said. "But we still have to hurry if we want to get there on time."

Gwen looked out at the early blue glow of a cold morning. She looked back at Green Toque. "Where the hell are you going at this hour?"

The kitchen rippled with laughter.

"The polar bear dive." A woman said as she wrapped a red scarf around her neck. "You were all hell bent that you wanted to come with us and do the polar bear dive."

Gwen was pretty sure she _wasn't_ hell bent on doing a polar bear dive but...fuck it. Why the hell not?

"Right." Gwen said.

It took her the rest of those five minutes to find her jacket, boots, scarf, hat, and gloves. She piled into a van with everyone else. Fifteen minutes later they were at the water front trekking through a foot of snow. Gwen wasn't sure if this was the best idea she'd ever had. It was barely seven in the morning and she was still drunk and she was pretty sure that was a camera crew down the beach.

She followed her gang of new and maybe old friends. She really needed to figure out how she'd come across them. Her phone buzzed. She checked it. Sam and Dean were texting her, asking where she was. She sent back a quick text telling them she was doing the polar bear dive. They quickly informed her that they were telling the whole family and that they'd be watching it live so she had better not chicken out. As if she'd chicken out. She was a Campbell. Campbells didn't chicken out.

Half an hour later she was contemplating being the first Campbell to chicken out. She'd signed a waiver saying she knew the shock of cold water might make her drop dead if she had any unknown heart conditions. She had borrowed an extra towel from one of her new maybe old friends. She was ready. She just had to strip down to her underwear on live tv because she hadn't brought shorts or a t-shirt.

Her pink lacy bra and matching underwear.

Dean had texted her to say everyone was watching. Great grandma Campbell was watching. Either her whole family was going to make fun of her for chickening out or her whole family was going to get to see her _I hope I hook up at New Year's_ lingerie look.

"You ready, Gwen?" Green Toque asked.

Gwen clenched her jaw. She nodded. She followed everyone else up to the wharf. She took a deep breath and started stripping down. She folded her clothes up and set them aside with her borrowed towel. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Someone ever so helpfully pointed out that the air temperature was -18ºC which was actually colder than the water she was about to jump into. Gwen thought they could shove it up their ass. It was still fucking cold out.

They just so happened to be a part of the first group to jump off the wharf. Gwen stepped up with her group of new-old friends. The camera crew got into position. Gwen was sure she was probably dead centre in the shot. The volunteer wrangling the polar bear divers yelled out _go!_

Gwen took a running leap off the wharf. She had the wherewithal to cross her arms over her chest and plug her nose before she hit the frigid icy waters. She plunged through the cold winter water. Her brain didn't know how to process the sudden freezing temperature. Her sink felt like it was on fire. She thrashed up and broke the surface of the water. She swore and gasped and shivered.

"Ah! Fuck! What the hell was I thinking!?" Gwen yelled as she swam for shore. Nobody bothered to reprimand her for swearing on live tv; everyone was doing some swearing of their own as they questioned what had possessed them to jump into the frigid January water.

Gwen reached the shore and raced up the wharf to grab the towel and her clothes. She dried her feet off and pulled on her socks and boots. Then she wrapped herself up in her borrowed towel. Her teeth chattered. She looked around for somewhere more private. She spotted a little copse of evergreen shrubs. She grabbed her clothes and darted over to the privacy of the shrubs. She whipped her pink lacy lingerie off and yanked on her flannel lined jeans and sweater. She shivered on the spot. If she hadn't been awake before she was now. Jumping into the lake on New Year's day was definitely not her preferred method for sobering up but let it never be said that a Campbell would chicken out. 

Her phone started buzzing. Gwen sighed. She didn't need to check it to know that her family was never going to let her live down that she'd done a polar bear dive in pink lace lingerie.

**Author's Note:**

> A story for the [SPN Coldest Hits](http://angrysouffle.tumblr.com/post/137788346743/february-rules-reblog-this-post-to-enter-your) contest. I think I'm just going to set all my coldest hits fics in Canada just for the pun of it.


End file.
